Middle Earth+6 Teens=Disaster
by denewieth baggins
Summary: 6 teens get worped 2 middle earth and are in for the time of their lives
1. The Characters

THE CHARACTERS.  
  
The girls!  
  
Kyle: A 18-year-old Caucasian with green eyes and blonde hair. She likes biking, swimming, horseback riding, and is a pro diver. Her favorite food is pizza. She is head cheerleader at her school and is really close to Marcus James in this story. She wants go to college and be a Fashion Designer and she plans on having a husband and children. She is also known to talk a lot.  
  
Cody: A 18-year-old African American with long silky black hair. She is a pro ice skater. She met her friends at the local Starbucks. She too is close to another person by the name of Davis Mitchell. She wants to go to college and be a mother of two children and have a husband. She wants to work at the local Home Depot like a lot of other Olympians. She too talks a lot.  
  
Laurie: She's a 19-year-old Japanese girl (who is second cousins with Apolo Anton Ohno). She is a pro speed skater like her 2nd cousin. She wants to be friends with Jaheem Moses but to him she's been invisible until their meeting on the street. She wants the same thing her friends want, to grow up go to college and be a mom to one child and have a husband. She wants to work at Radio Shack. She like her friends has a big mouth.( in case you haven't noticed EVERYONE has a big mouth. Including me.)  
  
  
  
The guys!  
  
Marcus: Hasn' t been seen by his friends since elementary and suddenly just shows up out of no where. He's a Spanish brother from the hood with light skin. He's very good at football and basketball. He loves Chinese food and Chinese people. He's not exactly like super smart but he's not dumb either. He's 18-years-old and enrolling into northwood high school and is very happy about it all. He's planning his future very carefully; he's planning to be a husband, father, and grandfather before he dies. His life long dream was to become a lawyer. So he's studying law.  
  
Davis: He's a 18-year -old that's cute and Caucasian. He's the basketball co-captain and does a very good job. He's not that smart but he's kept a 3.9 GPA through the whole year. His only problem is his mouth, which can run excessively when it's not supposed to. His hands are out of his control and may get him in trouble. He's planning to go to college and become a political person in the U.S.A. government. He's is planning to start small the gradually increase in office.  
  
Jaheem: He's rough, he's tough and he's the captain of the basketball and football team. Not to mention 19 n FINE! He was never like the other children in his skool. He was an nerdy-athletic- child. He's got a lot to say about himself. But he's losing his nerdiness. He's not losing his smarts its just he's acting more like a high schooler. He's very good at fixing thing so after college he plans to own a hardware store and work as door to door manager. 


	2. The Begginig

Heey y'all. This is my story bout three girls and their trip to Middle Earth. (I know soo many ppl wrote bout this but I want to). Their names are Laurie, Cody, and Kyle n the three boys that they get caught up with. They are all in 12th grade at northwood high school. But any way moving … by the way I wrote this at 10 p.m. so I'm kinda tired.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The beginning  
  
"Laur lets go!" I demanded.  
  
"Aight. Hold on" Laurie yelled down northwood middle skools A hall. Kyle! Kyle! Lets goo!"  
  
"hold on. I'm coming. It's just that my freaking comp won't shut down. And Miss Dunham will have a fit." Kyle hissed.  
  
"ok just let's go I have a meeting with my guidance counselor in 10. And Cody has to see her shrink" Laurie yelled.  
  
"I herd that and he's not my shrink he's my annually psychiatrist."  
  
"shrink, psychiatrist same thing." Cody responded.  
  
"ok. I'm done. Lets go." Kyle said as she left the lab.  
  
we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
As they were walking Laurie turned around and bumped into Jaheem. He was the captain of the Basketball team. "whoa child. Dang watch where.. hey don't I know you?"  
  
"uh maybe" Laurie stammered.  
  
"yea. You're that girl my mom was talking about Laurie Hammer."  
  
"yea." she was soo shy.  
  
"so I'll see you later?"  
  
"ok."  
  
"bye." And he walked away.  
  
Soon after that at Starbucks Jaheem's co captain Davis came down and sat next to Cody "hey" he said  
  
" hi." She smiled.  
  
"are you coming to the game on Friday because I would like to see you there." he asked  
  
"yea. I'll be there." She replied.  
  
"ok. Bye"  
  
"bye" she said as he left.  
  
As the walked to the library Cody and Laurie talked about how lucky the were to get to meet the basketball captains and how cool they were. And poor little Kyle just walked on a little ahead of them. Soon this guy grabbed her into an alleyway. It was Marcus. They used to go too elementary school together. "Marcus!" she screamed  
  
"shhhh!" he said "can I tell you how glad I am to see you!"  
  
"go ahead." She said, where have you been?"  
  
"all over. I'm enrolling into northwood high."  
  
"ohmigosh that's where I go. And Laurie and Cody."  
  
"gosh they mad my life miserable when we were little."  
  
"well that's all passed let's go to pizza."  
  
"no. I can't leave here yet."  
  
"and why not?"  
  
"because I posses something very important."  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"gather 4 people together. Better if 2 boys and 2 girls. Meet me at the basket ball game tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
"ok. Good bye."  
  
"bye" he whispered. 


	3. The Portal

Chapter 2: The portal  
  
" why are we here again?" Cody asked  
  
"Because Marcus wants to show us something" Kyle responded  
  
"but I don't see why Jaheem and Davis have to be here." Laurie asked  
  
"yea!" Jaheem and Davis both replied at the same time.  
  
"because he said better if 2 girls and 2 guys. And all 4 of us guys and girls I thought we should all do this." She said  
  
"oh gosh here comes the freak." Cody chimed  
  
"hey Marcus. So you wanted us all here after the game…"  
  
"And we want to know what's going on" Jaheem added.  
  
"Ok ok hold on. I have something to show you all."  
  
He opened his backpack and a shining light shone.  
  
"Whoa dude this is like something from the outer limits." Davis screamed.  
  
Soon in the blink off an eye they all disappeared into the shining light whirling around. 


	4. Seperation in Middle Earth

Chapter 3: Separation in Middle earth  
  
"Ouch!" Cody screamed.  
  
"Hey were are we?" Kyle asked  
  
"And we're are Jaheem, Davis, and Marcus?" Laurie panicked.  
  
"Hello Madam I am Frodo of the shire." Said the little short guy on Laurie's left. "He has hairy feet." Cody whispered.  
  
"I know. I just wanna whip out my razor and shave them." Kyle joked.  
  
" You mean your extra razor? Those feet will clog them!" Cody asked.  
  
"Madams do you need assistance because I really have to run. The orcs are chasing us." Frodo asked.  
  
"Let's go then!" Laurie shouted as arrows started flying.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest of Mirkwood Jaheem, Davis, and Marcus ran into a pack of elves." Hello. I am prince Legolas of the forest of Mirkwood. What brings you here?" said the hottest elf there.  
  
" Oh prince Legolas do not be offended on us falling on your umm.... fully armed soldiers at this late hour." Marcus explained.  
  
"yea dude…" Jaheem started  
  
"dude? What is a dude?" Legolas asked  
  
"a dude is like a man. Perk up elf boy." he said pulling on Legolas' elf ears.  
  
"excuse you umm… dude? If I may ask what the HELL are you doing to my ears?  
  
"Yo dude just messing with points man. How did u get your ears like that anyway?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well come with us and I will tell you the tale of an Elves ears."  
  
"ok. dude." Jaheem exclaimed.  
  
"oh my gosh they're gonna get us killed." Marcus moaned. 


End file.
